User talk:TimeShade
Welcome to my Talk page! Do you have any questions regarding the wiki? Want to know more behind an undo I've done? Need assistance with anything? Then look no further than leaving it on my talk page! Don't forget to sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~). DUDE CHECK IRC. NOW. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 02:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) GET BACK IN CHAT RIGHT NOW DUDE. IT'S URGENT. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 05:38, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Homes, you guys created a really beautiful wiki! This is amazing. I saw that you had Queso addedd you as an affiliate on the ImageComics wiki to send some people here. Do you think if people really enjoy Outcast that they could potentially like other Image Comics? I think it would be cool if we had a link back to the ImageComics wikia from your home page for the stuff you guys don't cover here and maybe get them interested? --Unatratnag (talk) 14:40, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :aww nevermind, I see it's an icon in the affiliates section. See this site is too pretty I can't even recognize some things as I'm such a ctrl+F guy ;) great job guys! --Unatratnag (talk) 14:42, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Julia Crockett image Hi - I want to update the image for Julia Crockett on the Outcast page. http://www.deadburiedandback.com/news/outcast-cast/ This is the correct and current image: http://www.maggieflaniganstudio.com/images/julia-crocket-2015.jpg Thank you. re: JS help Sorry about that! I didn't see your message right away, as it came on the weekend while I was out of town. Glad you got it sorted out though, good job! :XD1@ Talk 10:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) daft question... Why is is issue #2 called From The Shadows It Watches in my comixology and From The Darkness ... here? : doh! Didn't see your reply, MikeLacey (talk) 06:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) #2 plot section Hi, I'm just starting on the plot section for #2 - eek! Hope that's ok, I certainly won't blink if you edit to death what I add.. Working my way through the books now, enjoying it. #3 plot section Hi, have a look at "I Remember When She Loved Me" as well, I've used some inline pictures. MikeLacey (talk) 21:52, September 12, 2015 (UTC) image source Cheers, I added the licensing template but had no idea which issue the image was from. MikeLacey (talk) 18:00, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi Please use the current image for Julia Crockett. I have linked to the page below. Thank you. I want to update the image for Julia Crockett on the Outcast page. http://www.deadburiedandback.com/news/outcast-cast/ This is the correct and current image: http://www.maggieflaniganstudio.com/images/julia-crocket-2015.jpg Cinemax Hey, TimeShade! Would you guys be interested in doing something official with Cinemax? I don't have all the details, but they've expressed interest in maybe possibly doing some sort of official promotion on here involving the first episode premiere. Usually when we get a request like this it involves hosting some kind of media on a couple article pages for several days (nothing permanent, nothing too obtrusive). Sorry this is vague, they didn't give me a ton of information. I'm just trying to gauge whether or not that's something you guys would be open to. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:48, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi , I wanted to ask if you could please pass me a link to the favicon for the Spanish-speaking community. :Bañodesangre@ Talk Season 2 Nah, not yet, gonna see if I can check them out later today. And yeah, the promotion is awful, I don't understand why Cinemax isn't airing it right now. --Devinthe66 (talk) 17:33, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Template:Slider Hi. I saw the Template:Slider here and I was wondering if you could tell me how this is done? It'll be a great help. Thanks! 05:08, May 14, 2017 (UTC) season 3 Hello . not yet info for a season 3? Rise akainu (talk) 16:12, September 14, 2017 (UTC)